


The Cyborg and The Kid

by pacmansims90



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Loathing, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: A connected series of one shots revolving around Android 18's interaction with the Son family (mostly Gohan), post Cell Games.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Stopped Me from Moving Further from Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own DBZ

It had been a rough few months for Son Gohan.

If you were to ask most of his friends, they'd say he's the same reliable and cheery young man he's always been.

However.

Pretty much all of them are in-tune with the nuances of Gohan had noticed something off with the boy.

He'd been withdrawn with their group whenever at a gathering. He'd been short tempered as well. He'd snap at friends and family at the smallest provocation but retreats further into himself realizing that he's being unreasonable with them for no reason.

"Sorry for snapping at you, it's not your fault things are like this." He'd apologize.

There were times when Chi-Chi would insist that he'd hit the books for the morning, he'd give in. Now it's important to understand he'd always eventually cave-in at his mother's insistence, but not without trying to compromise or playfully find a way out it.

"Of course, mom." He'd say sullenly.

There were times when Gohan thought she wasn't paying attention; she'd find a gloomy expression fixed upon his face. His ebony orbs set on her (or more her growing baby bump), pain and regret evident within them.

And of course, there were many times when he'd talk in his sleep. Or, more what she surmised as nightmares.

"It's my fault he's gone, I'm so sorry." He'd say as he tossed and turned.

* * *

Krillin had come by to visit the Son household this afternoon, though not an entirely uncommon occurrence. But today he'd brought a companion.

Android 18.

Gohan had seen her at the various gatherings the Z-fighters had organized these past few months. He'd been polite to her, as he'd been raised as such.

Unable to sense any ki from her, she'd been difficult for young half-saiyan to get read on. Whenever they locked eyes it always seemed like she had something to say to him.

It might've just been his imagination.

Or he'd maybe snapped at someone and removed himself from the party before she had the chance.

Sitting with Chi-Chi and Krillin, she'd seemed as aloof and standoffish as always. But Chi-Chi was a charmer and had eventually got the blonde to contribute to the conversation (though only in simple, blunt answers, but she'd got her smile more than once).

The group's waiting for the tea kettle to come to boil on the stove. Gohan had decided to excuse himself, telling his very pregnant mother he be practicing his katas for a bit of exercise.

"If you need me to get anything, just call me. I don't want you to strain yourself in your condition, mom." Said Gohan.

"Oh nonsense, dear. I can at the very least pour our guests some tea, I'm still very much capable of that." She responds with a smile, waving her hand at her son. She catches him with the sullen look in his eyes once again before he makes his out the door. "Don't take too long, dear. I'd like you see 18 and Krillin off when they've had their fill of us, OK?"

Gohan takes his leave to perform his katas.

Chi-Chi looks at her son forlornly as he takes his first form. She sighs, going back into hostess mode ready to engage her guests.

"So, he still blames himself, huh Chi-Chi?" Says Krillin, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I don't know what I can do to pull him out of it. I've tried to everything. Not just me either. Piccolo had as about as much luck me. And everyone else…" Chi-Chi sighs once more, "he just short with. I mean you guys saw the scene he made at Kame House a few weeks ago when Oolong tried to joke with hm. He won the Cell Games, but at what cost? I'm starting to fear I've lost both my loves."

Krillin is lost as Chi-Chi takes her seat. Dealing with a pre-teen mourning his father isn't something he's terribly versed in. Especially when that said pre-teen blames himself for his death.

"Hmph."

18 raises from her chair, getting the attention of other two in the kitchen.

"18?" Asks Krillin nervously.

"With your permission Chi-Chi, I'd like to see if I can get through to him." Her electric blue eyes shimmering with determination.

"18, I don't think now's the time for…"

"Krillin!" 18 interrupts giving him a pointed stare.

Chi-Chi looks between monk and the young lady. She smiles and says, "Krillin, do you trust 18?"

"Yes, she's become a very good friend." He responded.

Chi-Chi nods, "OK, that's all I need to know. 18, say what you need to say to my boy."

18 nods to the Son matriarch, and heads toward the back door to talk to Gohan.

18 was a lot of things, but a cunning linguist wasn't one of them.

"I hear you've been having a rough go of it?"

Subtlety was apparently a faraway art to her as well.

Gohan breaths out, finishing his kata.

"With all due respect Miss 18 what do even you know about me?" Snaps Gohan as he eyeballs 18.

She doesn't even flinch at the flippant pre-teen's outburst.

Before she even registers what's happening, her mind is immediately assaulted with facts and figures regarding of the boy in front of her. She lists them carelessly, in a bored tone as always. She gasps, stopping as she looks a Gohan with mortification evident on her face and her widened eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's…" 18 trails off not sure how to explain herself.

"It's fine, I guess I owe you an apology as well." Replies Gohan rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry for snapping at you, things are just hard without him around."

"Goku…"

He nods his head.

"Krillin tells me a lot about him, you know." She tells him. "Not just the things from Dr. Gero's surveillance and files."

She approaches the boy, dropping to a knee when she's close.

Without warning she takes the boy into a tight hug.

Gohan reluctantly hugs her back.

"Thank you Gohan. Thank you for saving our lives from that monster."

"I, uh, your welcome," he says embarrassed as 18 hadn't let go of him yet.

"I mean it. My brother and I are eternally grateful to you Gohan. I don't know how we'd ever be able to repay you."

"Don't mention it."

She breaks the hug, her hands still on his shoulders. She flashes him on of her rare smiles, "Though I do have a suggestion of how you can pay me back in this moment."

"Sure 18 what can I do?"

The smile remains on her face, but her eyes take on a deadly serious shimmer.

"I need you to stop blaming yourself for your father's death. If anyone's to blame its Cell, hell even heap some of it on Gero!"

"But if I hadn't tried to make him suffer, dad would still be here. My mom would still have a husband and the baby wouldn't have to grow-up without knowing their father!"

"Gohan, you were doing what you thought was right. There was no way you could've known Cell would try take you and the planet with him by blowing himself up when him things didn't go his way."

"But…"

"No," says 18 with finality as she stands up to her full height. "I told you who's to blame, and we both know they got theirs's." She finishes as she lightly punches Gohan's shoulder.

"I," Gohan hesitates, "I guess your right Miss 18. But wait, how did you know I?"

"Please kid, it was kind of obvious to anyone with two eyes and two ears. And there's Krillin of course. He's worried for you almost as much as your mom. Now come on, I bet that tea is about ready by now."

"I'm 11 by the way."

"Hmm?"

"I'm 11, your files indicated I was 10. I spent 1 year outside of space-time in order to train to fight Cell." Says Gohan, cracking wide genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

18's eyes have widened in disbelief, before they narrow in humor, "Are you having me on, kid?"

* * *

Later, after 18 and Gohan rejoined Krillin and Chi-Chi, they both witnessed something renewed in the young half-saiyan.

He was joking, smiling; he was his old self again.

Whatever 18 had to say to Gohan had worked.

Before 18 and Krillin left for Kame House, Chi-Chi called 18 in the kitchen. Barely crossing the threshold, she was an assaulted by an iron gripped hug by the Son matriarch.

Breaking the hold, she says, "Thank you for pulling my boy out of that funk." Chi-Chi then gets a playful glint in her eye, "But I do have to ask, based on that hug you gave Gohan should Krillin be worried?"

18 gets wide-eyed at in insinuation the Son matriarch is making, her cheeks burning the brightest of reds. 18 then turns her face away from Chi-Chi, responding "I've no idea what you're talking about."


	2. Deadman Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own DBZ.

Gohan looked into the eyes of little Marron Chestnut and knew, just knew he was screwed.

He can see why Krillin is absolute putty in the hands of the blonde, pig-tailed three-year-old.

Those bright, innocent eyes are incredibly difficult to say _**no**_ to.

Piggy-back rides around the island. Piggy-back rides above the island. Sweets before dinner. Sweets during dinner. Sweets after.

Pushing back her bedtime an hour.

Two.

Three.

And 18 had told him that Marron was to be in bed at 8 o'clock.

18's exact words: "Marron is to be in bed at o'clock, a _firm_ 8 o'clock."

Yet here she is dressed in pink pajamas, with matching bowties in her hair, eating her… well he honestly lost count of how many bowls of ice cream she had had.

Not that it really matters. This baby sitting gig went down hill long ago.

"Gohan?" She called out called out to him, wiping the ice cream from around her mouth, "Can you go blonde like in the videos on TV?" She's pointing to a still image of his younger self on the television. There appears to be a commercial for a documentary about the mysterious fighters from The Cell games.

"Hmm…go blonde?" He repeats, ignoring the commercial. Then it hits him, "Oh! You mean Super Saiyan."

_Sure, I could but the resulting release of ki would destroy Kame House. Which, if I weren't screwed before…_

She tugs on his hand, interrupting his train of thought, "Can you, Gohan? That way we can match," she says gesturing to her hair, "and we can be like brother and sister!" Finished Marron, with hopeful merriment shining in her eyes.

"Yeah Gohan, go blonde for us." A voiced intoned from behind the young half-saiyan.

He then turns around. He sees 18 dressed in an elegant sleeveless black dress with a similarly colored choker with a decent sized gem same color as her eyes. Her arms are crossed under her chest, her stilettos dangling from her fingers. She doesn't look happy. Next to her is Krillin dressed in a red dress shirt under a black sport coat, with matching dress pants and polished black shoes, his hand in his growing hair. The formerly bald ex-monk is wearing a look on his face that says: _Oh no! Gohan, what are you doing?_

"Mommy!" Screamed Marron, as she ran to her mother.

Formally dressed blonde discards her shoes from her hands, then sweeps her daughter up into her arms as she closes the distance.

"Hey bug, looks like you've had a good time with Gohan tonight, huh?" Said Krillin to his daughter, reaching out for her hand.

Gohan nervously makes is way over to the family just as Marron begins to rattle off everything she's done tonight.

As she goes on, Gohan whispers to Krillin, "I'm so dead. I'm dead, right? I'm totally dead."

Before Krillin can respond 18 looks to the two and says, "We were having such a great night. You're worse than Krillin. Teddy bears, the two of you! Kami damned teddy bears. 6 bowls of ice cream and 3 hours past Marron's bed time." She sighs exasperatedly, still holding her daughter close. "I shudder to think what kind of father you'll be Gohan, if you have daughter you'll be just as helpless to her as Krillin is our Marron."

"Oh, come on babe!" Says Krillin, speaking on behalf of hapless fathers everywhere (future or otherwise). "Gohan at least managed to get her in her pjs. That counts for something right?" he finishes as he takes Marron from 18.

"We were just having fun hanging out mommy, don't be mad at Gohan. I'm the one who asked for all that stuff!" Interjects Marron, apparent innocence marring her face.

18 pats Marron on the head, smiling at her daughter. "Its ok Marron. I'm not angry with you, though don't think I don't know what you're doing." She said to Marron with a knowing look. 18 then looks to Gohan. "But I do know how that anger can be assuaged, what was it you were asking Gohan for before we came in Marron?"

"Go blonde! Go blonde!"

"And do you promise to go to bed after?" Asks 18.

"But mom!"

"Marron," says 18 sternly. The little girl ceases her argument, as 18 turn her attention to the half-saiyan baby sitter.

"Gohan, go blonde." 18 quietly demands.

"I'm not sure 18." Says Gohan.

"Oh, come Gohan be a good sport." Says Krillin.

"Do it Gohan, especially since Marron's supposed to be in bed." Says 18, with a deadly glint in her eye. Gohan tires to argue once more. But before he can utter a syllable, 18 closes the distance between her and Gohan. She gathers the back of his shirt in her hands, lifting the teen-aged saiyan by it effortlessly bringing him eye to eye as his feet dangle useless above the living room floor . "Gohan…"

"Um… baby?" Mutters Krillin.

"OK, OK, I'll do it," says Gohan, as he starts to fidget in 18's grip trying to free himself. Marron claps her hands together in merriment while in her father's arms, happy she's going to get her way one las time before having to go to bed.

Gohan makes his way to the middle of the living room, ready to gather his ki for his transformation into a super saiyan.

18 laughs perturbed at the young saiyan, "On the beach, kid, Kami."

Gohan makes his way to the beach, as per 18's order, whom has put down Marron to watch the spectacle of a Super Saiyan transformation. She stops a few feet away from Gohan clapping excitedly, Krillin coming up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders bracing her and with 18 bringing up the rear.

"You guys ready?" Asks Gohan. The Chestnuts all nod in the affirmative, as Gohan begins to gather his ki. "Brace yourselves."

Gohan unleashes a shout, short, but loud and powerful. The ki of Gohan's base form reaches its breaking point as it explodes beyond that limit, reaching into a seemingly endless reserve of energy. His hair raises with his ki, brightening as his energy reaches its apex. A torrent of wind accompanies the transformation, it would've been strong enough to knock little Marron across Kame Island had she not been held in place her dad. The wind dies down as the immense ki of Gohan's super saiyan form begins to even out.

Once his aura dissipated and ki completely evened out, Marron makes a break for the young super saiyan. "Marron!" Krillin yells after his daughter.

Gohan scoops the three-year-old up as the distance closes between them giggling all the while.

"Wow Gohan, your eyes are so pretty!" She said. Marron reaches for a tiny fist-full of his glowing golden hair. "Your hair's not as soft as when its black." She says with a small pout.

"Ok Bug, remember that promise to mom, time for bed." Says Krillin.

Marron looks to Gohan sadly, her time with her defacto big brother coming to an end.

"Say goodbye to Gohan, Marron," said 18, "I've got like 8 missed calls from Chi-Chi." She mutters to himself.

"Can you take a picture, mom? Please?" Begged Marron. "Then I promise, promise, promise I'll go to bed!"

Krillin goes for his own phone before 18 can respond. "I've got your back, love." He says to Marron before taking a pic of Marron and Gohan.

"Teddy bears." Says 18 exasperatedly.

"Thanks dad!" Marron yelled as she jumps from Gohan's arms, running up into Kame House to her room for bed.

"We'll be up in a minute Marron", yells 18 after her. "So, Gohan. This honestly could've been way worse, but thank you looking after Marron tonight. Babe?" She motions to Krillin.

Krillin reaches into his jacket pocket for his wallet, taking put a couple of zenni and handing it off to the super saiyan.

"Thank you, guys, really," says Gohan. "Call me again if you need a baby-sitter again."

18 laughs at the proposition as she makes her way to him, she hugs pulls him in a hug and kisses him on top of the head, "Next time I need a sitter I'll call Piccolo. He makes sure the children he looks after adheres to bed times." She finished with smile to young super saiyan.

"Thanks, Gohan, you did fine." Says Krillin, giving the super saiyan a hug of his own. "Give Chi-Chi and Goten my love."

Gohan waves to the two, pocketing the zenni and flying off.

18 sighs, "That kid, I swear he's as defenseless against Marron as you are."

"Hey!"


	3. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The author of the following of claims no ownership of DBZ, or any mentioned characters. I mulled over whether or not I should make this a part of this series. While some of the focus is on 18's relationship with Gohan, there's one or two more moving parts to this one-shot. But I figured why the hell not, so here we are. Enjoy.

Erasa's holding up a two-piece navy-blue bikini to the blue-eyed, ebony haired martial artist before her. "How about this one?" Asked Erasa.

Erasa's wearing her signature sleeveless, shoulderless green tube top tucked into blue skinny jeans. Erasa's wearing a look that's a mixture of hope and amusement as Videl eyes her with the utmost seriousness.

"It's skimpy, Erasa." Videl responded coldly.

"Come on V, you've said that about every piece I've showed you today."

"Well it's true!"

"Come on don't you want to model just one? I mean wouldn't it be nice to show Gohan," she pauses, as if contemplating something, stroking her chin, "Oh, what was it he said? 'How you would look in something more flattering?'" She finished giggling, going back to searching the racks for more swimwear for Videl to potentially model.

Son Gohan had said that, about her!

Happy go lucky, almost always wearing a smile.

Son freaking Gohan.

The same Son Gohan who when hit square in the head by a fastball form Sharpner, didn't even blink. He didn't even raise his voice at their bull-headed, blonde-haired friend.

Running her hand through her newly cropped hair she wonders how she even ended up here in the first place.

A few days ago, before class, Erasa had talked Videl into going to the mall to shop for more clothes for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament (despite knowing the daughter of Hercule always sticks with bicycle shorts and oversized t-shirts for most occasions).

Somehow, the conversation moved to swimwear, much Videl's dismay.

Gohan wasn't even paying attention to their conversation, his face in a book as per the usual.

Erasa had become frustrated with Videl and on whim roped Gohan into their talks.

She'd asked Gohan how he think Videl would look in a bikini.

Gohan had said without hesitation, "Nice, I think. It'd be pretty interesting seeing her in something more flattering."

Instantly the color had left his face.

He'd immediately gone into panic mode, repeatedly asking the ebony haired girl for forgiveness, constantly saying he didn't mean anything by it.

The boy from the sticks talked without thinking, that much was clear.

He didn't have a harmful bone in his body.

At least as far as Videl knew.

But that didn't matter to her.

As such was in her nature, she'd taken what could've been interrupted as an insult and as a personal challenge.

"Yeah! Well I'll show you Gohan! Why don't you come with us and you'll see how flattering I can be!"

Gohan wasn't the only person who spoke without thinking that day.

And Erasa…

Erasa simply had the most satisfying smirk on her face. Almost like she planned this along.

"Great! It's date!" She said.

_She just had to use that word didn't she._ Thought Videl.

She pats imaginary dust from her oversized t-shirt and bicycle shorts, and reluctantly follows her friend further in the store.

Erasa brings up another number for Videl. This time it's a collection of strings that somehow is supposed to be a swimsuit.

Red-faced, Videl practically screams at Erasa, "Shouldn't you being showing Gohan some of these!? He the one that wants to see me in it!"

Clearly having fun, the blonde giggles and then responds, "I get the feeling our Gohan would be happy to see you in anything besides those oversized t-shirts."

"'Our?'" Questions Videl.

With a knowing smirk, Erasa says, "Whoops! Sorry V didn't mean to step on your toes. That's your man after all." She finished with a wink.

Videl's unable give Erasa a piece of her mind, as her green tube top clad friend had scampered off, most likely in search of more swimwear.

Against her better judgement, Videl continues to follow Erasa around. Intermittently, Erasa continues show Videl swimsuits. The ebony-haired martial artist continues shooting them down.

Eventually, Erasa makes a proposition. "Hey what do you think of this, think we could get Gohan to model something instead of you?"

She's holding up a red speedo, maybe a size or two too small for a man about Gohan's build.

Her eyes find themselves shifting over to where Gohan is. He's browsing the sunglasses rack. He meets her eyes, and looks away quickly, blush apparent on his face. He's wearing his familiar red-orange pants with a long-sleeved white shirt under a black vest.

She's seen him in his training outfit. That purple number that revealed his chest and arms.

Then the thought of him in nothing but that red speedo becomes her all-consuming thought.

Without realizing it, a dopey smile spreads across her face as it becomes as red as her maiden name's namesake.

"So, I guess you approve, huh?"

"WHAT? NO! I don't what you're talking about," says Videl, crossing her arms, turning her back to Erasa.

The blonde breaks into another fit of laughs at her friend's expense. A strong gust of wind suddenly goes throw the shop and their friend is gone.

She looks around, and says, "Where did Gohan go? He was just here!"

They each share a look and say simultaneously, "Food court."

* * *

Saiyans are mostly driven by two things.

Battle and hunger.

Despite it going against his physiology being only half Saiyan, Gohan has a disposition towards fighting.

He only does so when absolutely necessary.

But at this current moment he finds himself being driven more by the latter part of his nature.

Hunger.

The food court is awash with displays of food and smells most delectable to the young half saiyan.

Pizzas, fried chicken, subs.

Gohan can't really decide on anything.

But anything would do to get his mind off his situation.

Those swimsuits Erasa was suggesting Videl try on kept getting more and more revealing, much to his and Videl's embarrassment.

The last straw was when she'd suggested he try on something, pulling an undersized red speedo seemingly out of nowhere.

With his abilities, he went on his way without either of them being the wiser.

That darn Erasa!

Smiling that darn smug smile like she knew something he and Videl didn't.

She just had to go and ask him how he'd think Videl would look in swimwear.

And he just had to go and speak from his heart without thinking.

And Videl went and took it the wrong way.

Like when he'd made the comment about her hair.

He didn't mind the long pigtails on his blued eyed classmate.

He didn't think she looked bad with it cut short.

And she'd cut her hair at his suggestion.

That must mean he must have made some sort of impression if she changed her appearance at something he said.

But that could mean she could possibly return his feelings.

The thought both scares and excites him.

"There's a saiyan on deck! Might as well shut down the court!" Yells a familiar voice.

He looks around trying to find who it was that yelled at him.

He eventually spots a family of three at one the tables in the food court, two of which are waiving at him.

He makes his way to the seated family of Krillin, 18, and Marron.

Marron's dressed in black jeans, black and white sneakers and a red t-shirt with a chibi caricature of Videl on it in a fighting pose, as she waves excitedly at the half saiyan with the widest of smiles on her face.

18's waving is much more subdued, as is her expression: a slight smile, damn near incomprehensible if one didn't look carefully enough. She dressed in a black shirt with white sleeves accented with thin gray strips, with blue jeans, black flats and orange socks.

Krillin is muttering quietly to himself, elbows on the table, hands in his hair over a container of what smells like bourbon chicken. He's completely oblivious to what's going on around him. He's dressed in a solid black t-shirt with kaki pants and black shoes.

"Hey guys! What's up with Krillin?" Asks Gohan.

"Hey Gohan!" Says Marron, running up to the half saiyan.

"Hey kid," answers 18. She looks to Krillin, her slight smile becoming just a bit more than for just a moment. "Don't mind him. He's been going on about bourbon chicken recipes for the last few weeks. About how he can never get the ingredients right to match the taste of what they serve at the malls.* Marron and I tell him his is just as good if not better. What they serve here is fine if just a bit too sweet for my tastes." She leans over and kisses Krillin on the top of his head. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Thanks babe." Says Krillin. "How are you Gohan? What are you doing all the way out in Satan City, on a Saturday?"

Gohan thinks of the two girls he left in that clothing store and red begins to creep up on his face. "Well, I'm helping a few friends from school with some shopping."

"Really Gohan? Then what is it that's got you red faced, hmm? These friends of yours don't happen to be girls, do they?" Asked 18.

"How'd…?" Trailed off Gohan.

"Chi-Chi told me and Bulma."

"Figures."

"And what are these," she stops for a moment barely able to contain her amusement, "girl friends of yours shopping for exactly?"

Gohan's blush deepens.

"Come on kid, tell us!" Says Krillin, the needling of his young friend seemingly knocking him out his funk.

Krillin leans toward Gohan, as to tell him some secret. "You weren't shopping for 'unmentionables' with them, were you?"

Both Krillin and 18 crack big wide smiles.

Gohan, unable to take the pressure the couple staring him down, "Swimsuits, bikinis." He mumbles.

"Two girls," said Krillin.

"At the same time", responded 18.

"Hey, it's not like that. One's a good friend, the other one well…" Gohan trailed off.

They both burst out laughing, much to the young half saiyan's chagrin.

Marron's looking to her mother and father, and Gohan in confusion, missing the joke.

Krillin picks up on it and plucks Marron from her chair. He cuddles the young blonde close to him and says, "Our little Gohan's growing up!"

She giggles at her father's exclamations and affections.

He places Marron back down, patting his stomach. "I think all this bourbon chicken's starting to catch up to me, excuse me. Take care of my girls while I'm gone Gohan!"

18 waives him off as he walks away, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself I'll have you know." She said with a smile.

* * *

Erasa had managed to talk Videl into buying one swimsuit.

A purple one-piece.

They mainly did it to buy time before they went to hunt down Gohan at the food court.

They've seen the boy eat before and it's not a sight they care to subject themselves to too often if they can help it.

If Videl was being honest with herself, she'd admit she's a little disappointed she didn't get to model it for Gohan.

It was the lone piece she'd tried on today.

Seemingly picking up on her friend's thoughts, Erasa says, "It suited you V. I thought it was flattering at least. Though I do think you'd really catch Gohan's attention with a two-piece."

"Thanks, Erasa, I really apricate it."

The two continue to walk, making idle chatter until they reach food court.

They look around in search of their friend until Erasa exclaims, "I think I found him! And who's that blonde with him?"

"What?" Videl practically screams in response.

"She's beautiful too. She must be a model or something." Says Erasa. "Oh, she's got the cutest little girl with her too, must be her daughter. They look pretty chummy."

So that's it, huh?

He ditched them to pick up girls in the food court.

A sinking feeling begins to creep its way into her gut.

"I thought… I thought…" Videl mumbles to herself.

"Ah, V, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. Maybe they're just friends."

18 places a hand on Gohan's as she laughs.

"That…that…that…"

'Two-timer' is the word that pops into her mind.

But that word would imply feelings she's not ready acknowledge, or at least she wasn't ready to acknowledge them before today.

She releases a breath, steeling herself for what she's about to do, throws her bag toward Erasa and storms off.

"Videl! Videl wait!"

* * *

Behind the taller boy there's a bit of a commotion.

18 hears a young lady calling another's name, and she sees a teenaged girl, with short black hair and steeled blue eyes heading straight in their direction.

Her young friend's crush.

Videl Satan.

"Look out Gohan, we've got a hot one coming in." Said 18.

"Wha...?"

She points in the direction of the oncoming Satan.

"Hey Videl! This is…"

"Don't you 'hey Videl' me!" She screams getting into Gohan's face.

_She's a personal space invader, this Videl is._ Thinks 18.

She can relate to invading the space of her of crush.

Before she and Krillin were officially an item, 18 always found ways to break down the barriers of personal space that left her little monk red-faced, sputtering and finding one excuse or another to excuse himself in order to hide his embarrassment. She would sometimes chase him down to see what else adorable reactions she could coax out of him. 18 still on occasion invades Krillin's personal space, he still sputters and gets embarrassed about it, but he doesn't excuse himself anymore. She glances down to her wedding ring. _He either really loves me, or he knows better. Or both._ 18 giggles to herself.

Erasa reaches Videl, just before she goes into her tirade, "Videl, calm down! Let's just think about this." Said Erasa.

"You ditched us to pick up girls at the food court!" Screamed Videl.

"Wha…?" Responds 18.

"Kami! You're Videl Satan!" Interjects Marron.

"OK. OK. Multi-pronged attack going on here." Says 18.

She gets up from her seat and forces distance between Videl and Gohan, shoving them apart. A look of mild surprise is on Videl's face, likely at the slender, curvy woman's strength.

"OK." Says 18. She takes Marron by the hand, leading her to the Satan girl. "Go ahead sweetie, you were saying?"

Marron shyly approaches the young Martial Artist, excitement at meeting a genuine celebrity obvious in her bright eyes, "Miss Videl, I'm a big fan of yours. I especially like that you fight crime with Goh-", she stops immediately her eyes darting to Gohan, realizing her mistake, "Great Saiyaman."

Videl's anger melts away at the sight of the earnest and bright-eyed fan. She drops to a knee, "What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Marron."

She motions the little girl closer to her, and whispers, "It ok, Marron. I already know the secret. Gohan is Saiyaman."

As if its even physically possible, Marron's expression brightens even more. "If its not too much trouble Miss Videl, can I get your autograph?"

"Sure thing."

The little girl scrambles immediately for something to sigh with.

"Here you go," says 18 handing Marron a marker. "Can you sign her shirt, Miss Videl?" Said 18 with a teasing smile.

A similar smile that Erasa wore earlier today.

"Uh, sure," Marron hands the marker to Videl and the martial artist goes about signing Marron's shirt.

Marron, as pleased as punch, holds the bottom hem of her shirt in her hand, stretching it out slightly, admiring her official Videl Satan merch freshly signed by the heroine herself!

Marron launches herself at the Satan girl, "Thank you so much Miss Videl," said Marron. She scampers over to her mother.

"Alright, now that's taken care of what was it you were saying?" Said 18, referring to Videl.

"You and Gohan, flirting."

"Excuse me?" Said 18, flipping her hair out her face.

"And you're married!?" Said Videl incredulously, pointing to 18's wedding ring.

At the implication 18's first instinct is go on the attack, like she often does whenever Vegeta's more abrasive nature collides with her. On the other hand, living with and learning some of the practices of Krillin's former life as a monk is causing her to reconsider that option. At the thought of further agitating the young lady before her, 18 thinks of example she's setting forth for Marron, not to mention what Krillin would think of her for further escalating the situation.

At the consideration of her family she takes a serious expression, folds her arms and says, "Videl. I've seen much about your crime fighting on the news, not mention what I've heard from Gohan here," she said jamming her thumb in his direction. What she does next would make Krillin proud (if would hurry up from his visit to the bathroom) and stuns Gohan. She bows respectfully and says, "Thank you for taking care of Gohan while he's in school and the city. And no, Gohan wasn't flirting with me. As you pointed out, I'm happily married and to the best man a lady can ask for. I've known Gohan since he was 10-"

"11," interrupts Gohan.

"What?" Says 18, turning to the half saiyan.

"You've known me since I was 11." Gohan said plainly.

"But, Fuckface's data base-"

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

18 sighs, then turns back to Videl, "As I was saying, I've known Gohan since he 11. While I'm sure there's some young lady out there who'd be happy to have him, he's more like the little brother I never had."

"But what about 17?" Said Gohan.

She scoffs, "I stand corrected once again. Gohan's like the little brother I occasionally want to throttle, unlike my twin, whom I constantly want to throttle. But his constant interruptions are surely testing that theory."

"Sorry," said Gohan meekly.

"So, I thought," Videl stammers, "oh Kami! I'm so sorry ma'am. I just. I don't know."

18 approaches the girl and puts a hand on her shoulder, giving her sympathetic smile. "Gohan," she says turning to the young man, "do me a favor and take Marron to the merry-go-round please? I'd like to have a discussion with Videl and her friend here."

"Uh, sure 18, lets go Marron," said Gohan as he picked up the three-year-old.

18 waits until Gohan's out of ear sight before she speaks.

"So, you're head over heels for our boy, huh? That look in your eyes when you were storming over here. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a few times over."

Videl looks away from the older blonde, "I like him, okay! I wouldn't venture as far to say, 'head over heels,' but…" she trails off as a blush creeps it's way up her face.

"Our girl's it bad, whether she wants to admit it or not." Says Erasa, as she takes her friend into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" Said 18.

"Erasa," said the blonde extending her hand. "So, your name's 18, huh? Interesting."

"My father was, well that's not important right now. What was your game here today?"

Erasa cracks that smile one more time, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Erasa, I was talking to Gohan before all this jumped off. Videl maybe a Satan but you're the devil," said 18 cracking a smile of her own.

"Okay fine. I thought I could get Videl to model skimpy swimsuits for Gohan. Luckily, I managed to get both them to come to this trip. This smile and bright eyes are hard to say no too. I figured I can embarrass those two into admitting their feelings for each other. Or at the very least find great entertainment at their reactions which could have been delicious."

"I think I found a new friend." Said 18.

Krillin comes back to the table, eating an egg roll and sipping a soda, "Hey, where'd Gohan and Marron go?"

"Merry-go-around," answered 18.

He takes a look at the two girls and 18, "I feel like I missed something here."

"You were right babe," said 18 as she ran a hand through her husband's hair, "our little Gohan's growing up."


End file.
